


Ink And Cigarettes

by TheSweetestTrickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Also have my OC again, M/M, Mostly cute junk, Samifer - Freeform, human!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSweetestTrickster/pseuds/TheSweetestTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was dragged to the tattoo parlor by his drunk brother, Dean. The guy who did the work was funny, chatty, snarky, and a bit cute. Pretty soon, Dean didn't even have to drag Sam to the parlor with him anymore...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam had never been one for tattoo parlors. Or tattoos in general, to be honest. He'd had pretty bad experiences with people with tattoos -- mostly during his high school and college years, back when he was lame and nerdy. Not so much now that he's a hotshot lawyer. But who was he to say no when his older brother Dean insisted he join him to get a birthday tattoo. "I was thinkin' somethin' big, Sammy," he'd said over the phone, "Somethin' like... Really badass. There's an artist here in town who does some great stuff, and I'm headin' down today. You should totally come with me -- y'know chicks dig tats, man."

"Yea, yea, I know," Sam had muttered. Ever since Jessica left him, Dean had been trying to get Sam out "in the game" again. But the truth? Sam didn't really feel like playing. Regardless, there he was, sitting beside Dean as he drove the impala up to some little shop in the city. They parked and slipped out, Sam frowning at the sight of the place. Sure, yea, the store looked nice, but Sam usually hated downtown -- he stuck around the suburbs in his nice little house. Dean had an apartment close to the bar where he worked, but sometimes he'd wake up in the mornings to find Dean crashed on his couch. He'd always been clingy, Sam'd been told, ever since their mother died.

They crossed the street and entered the parlor, classic rock playing over the speakers. A girl leaned over the counter, flipping through a magazine. She had dark brown hair, pale skin, and freckles like a sky full of stars. When she looked up at them, Sam noted her eyes were the brightest, most emerald green he'd ever seen -- as if they were stones themselves. He wondered if she wore contacts. The girl popped her gum and smiled at them, eyeing them each in turn before shutting her magazine and adjusting her tank top. "Hey sugarcubes, what can I do for ya?"

Dean grinned that signature grin at her, leaning over the counter, and Sam chuckled to himself as he watched -- the two looked like they could have been twins. "Hey darlin'. I've got an appointment today at three," Dean told her. She giggled and flipped through a book, humming. "Mmm, Dean Winchester, you're gettin' the back piece done, that's right," she said, "'m name's Baby. Nick's out back havin' a smoke. I'll get him. You two want anythin'?"

"Nothing for me, thank you," Sam said politely and with a smile. She gave a nod and looked to Dean, who requested a Coke. She grinned and sauntered off, Dean watching the way her jean shorts hugged her curves with a grin. "Whoa boy, happy birthday to me," he breathed, chuckling. Sam just rolled his eyes, looking around the place. There was one other person getting tattooed and one other person tattooing. The way they were talking, the man in the chair appeared to be a regular. The plaque outside the booth read "Alastair", and Sam could only guess it was the tattooer's name.

There was laughter from the back, and out came Baby and a tall, sandy blonde man. He was beaming bright and looking at her with twinkling ice blue eyes. She nudged him playfully and he ruffled her hair, stopping in a booth as she continued over to Dean. "Alright sugar, Nicky's all ready for you and your boyfriend here," she said, passing him his Coke. Dean snorted and Sam blushed. "I'm his brother," he corrected. She simply shrugged and led them to the booth marked "Nick", pulling up a chair for Sam.

"Thanks Babydoll," Nick grinned, blowing her a kiss. She stuck out her tongue and laughed, returning to the front desk to do some paperwork. Nick just shook his head, looking between them. "Ain't she a peach? Sweetest little thing, I swear," he chuckled, running a hand through his hair, "Name's Nick. Pleasure to meet you two." He shook Dean's hand, then Sam's, the elder Winchester introducing them both. Sam looked over Nick quietly. The man had one sleeve of beautifully done roses and skulls. Out from his tee-shirt poked what looked like the tip of a wing, though Sam wasn't sure. He didn't think it polite to ask.

Dean and Nick went on for a while about what he wanted, and how long it would take. "Three weeks, twice a week, a few hours a session," Nick had said. Dean beamed at Sam, that  _I know you'll come with me to every one, right?_ smile, and Sam knew he didn't have a choice. So he sat quietly and watched as Nick cleaned off Dean's back, laid out the stencil, got his machine and inks ready, and got started. Dean closed his eyes, relaxing even as the tattooing began.

"So, Sam, right?" the tattooer spoke, ice blue eyes flicking up to Sam briefly, "How come you're not in the chair? Brothers usually come for tattoos together, or as support, and Deano here doesn't seem to need a hand to hold." He grinned a bit, a slight smirk, as he worked the ink into Dean's skin. Sam shrugged.

"I'm here because Dean asked me to be," he responded, "Besides, it's his first tattoo. What if he faints? What if something happens?"

Nick chuckled. "I thought  _he_ was supposed to be the older brother. Isn't it  _their_ job to worry?" He smiled up at Sam, and Sam found himself smiling back.

"I guess so," the younger Winchester responded, "You got any brothers?"

The artist snorted. "Try five brothers, three sisters, and a shit ton of cousins," he snickered, "Dad was  _not_ fond of birth control, as you can tell. I'm the second oldest, so I get both ends of the spectrum. Baby up there is my first younger brother -- aka, the brother born after me -- Gabriel's girl. She's like the sister I never knew I wanted. Can you believe that? All those siblings and I actually took on  _another_." He laughed, and Sam smiled wider. He liked that laugh. Sam moved a bit closer, observing the work.

"I hope this turns out as beautiful as the stencil was," Sam commented.

Nick smiled up at him. "Well, you'll be around to see, won't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is so short! I've been out of town and I forced myself to crank out another chapter for you all <3 Things are going to start picking up soon, so writing will be easier. <3
> 
> sidenote: carne asada fries are my life, okay?

 

> _[ Text ;; Number Unknown ]    Is this Sam?_

Sam stared at the message all day, unsure what it was or who it’d come from. He’d been in a meeting when he received it, and that was earlier this morning. Now he was off work and sitting in his home, staring at the message. He’d debated on deleting it, because it was clear he didn’t know the number… But they knew him. Obviously. So after some mulling it over, he responded.

 

> _[ Sent to ;; Number Unknown ]    Yes, this is Sam. Who is this?_

The response was practically instant.

 

> _[ Text ;; Number Unknown ]    There he is! Hey Sam, it’s Nick -- your brother’s_ _  
>  _ _tattoo artist?_

Oh. Well, that made sense. Now _why_ Nick had Sam’s number, he had no idea. But at least it was less scary than some random person having it. He had this one stalker in high school, some girl named Becky. He did _not_ want to go through that again.

 

> _[ Sent to ;; Nick ]    Oh, hey. Yea, I remember. I didn’t recognize your number._ _  
>  _ _I didn’t even know you had it, to be honest._  

 

> _[ Text ;; Nick ]    Yea, I should have said who it was at first, I just figured Dean’d_ _  
>  _ _told you. He gave me your number in case I couldn’t reach him._

_Figures_ , Sam frowned. Dean _would_ give out Sam’s phone number for his own gain. At least he’d met the guy this time. Sam looked at his phone, and found that he honestly was glad Nick had his number for some odd reason.

 

> _[ Sent to ;; Nick ]    Yea, he works late tonight. What’s up?_

The phone buzzed shortly after that, Nick’s name lighting up the screen. Sam answered on the second ring. “Hey!” Came cheerfully from the other side, “Thought it’d be easier this way. Dean said you worked, which is why I text you first, but I’m assuming you’re off now, right?”

Sam nodded, though no one could see. “Yea, yea, I’m off,” he said, then repeated, “What’s up? Everything okay?”

“Yea, no, everything’s fine,” the artist promised, “I just needed to tell Dean I have to reschedule tomorrow, for later in the day. I have a client coming in on a bit of an emergency, so…”

He smiled a bit for some reason. He’d be able to go with Dean again. “Yea, I’m sure he’ll be okay with that,” Sam said, then cleared his throat a bit, “Can, ah… Can I come too? I-I mean, I don’t want to be in the way or anything, so if I will be it’s okay if I don’t, but--”

Nick laughed that laugh of his, and Sam found himself beaming. “Hell yea. I wouldn’t want it any other way. But bring me some food, yea? I like carne asada fries or generally anything considered ‘Mexican food’. Even Taco Bell.”

Something about that excited him. Greatly. “Sure. But isn’t Taco Bell Mexican food?” Sam snorted, then he could practically _hear_ Nick’s eye roll on the other side of the line.

“Definitely not. And if you think _that’s_ real Mexican food, then boy, do I have a thing or two to teach you. After Dean’s tattoo session tomorrow, I’m taking you to this little taco shop down the street from my place. Don’t try and weasel out, Sam, you need to expand your taste horizons.”

He thought it over for a moment. He hadn’t gone out to eat in a while, sure, and he was getting kind of tired of microwave meals or leftover take out from Dean. Besides, it sounded like Nick was paying. That worked out well enough in Sam’s mind.

“Alright, alright. Taco shop after Dean’s session tomorrow. I won’t miss it.”

“Good. Now I’ll see you both at five thirty. Sharp. Don’t forget the food.” Nick paused. “Actually, since we’re going out after, skip the food and just bring me a Slurpee. Blue. Blue’s my favorite flavor.”

Sam laughed. “Alright, alright, so demanding,” he grinned, “Hey, I better call Dean and let him know about the change. I’ll talk to you later?”

“Later, got it,” Nick replied, “Bye, Sammy.” _Click_.

Sam decided he wasn’t bothered by Nick calling him Sammy. He’d called Dean “Deany” and Baby, well, “Baby”. He called almost everyone with that “ie/y” little nickname (“Ally” didn’t seem to like it so much, but he seemed to respect Nick too much to do more than just grumble at him).

He sat back and rest his head against the back of the couch, letting out a breath. He found he was actually really, _really_ **excited** to spend an evening with Nick, which was weird because he never wanted to do that kind of thing. It made him feel all… _giddy_. He shot a text to Dean about the phone conversation, and just before he sat his phone down, it buzzed with a text.

 

> _[ Text ;; Nick ]    Is it later yet? :p_


	3. Chapter 3

Sam picked Dean up from his place, and when the elder sat in the passenger's seat, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"...what's up with the blue Slurpee?" he asked, "I thought you hated that sugary crap."

Sam cleared his throat, feeling a bit embarrassed though not sure why. "It's for Nick. He text me last night and asked for on when he told me about your reschedule," he replied, then frowned and smacked Dean's shoulder, "Thanks for giving a stranger my phone number and not telling me, by the way."

"Ow! Hey, he's not a stranger! You met him!"

The younger snorted and rolled his eyes, driving them to the parlor. "You're driving the car home today," Sam told him, "Nick and I are going for food after your session. So drive to my place and hang out until I get home." Dean cocked a brow and grinned a bit, chuckling. His younger brother stared at him. " _What_?"

"Now I understand why you'd never get with those girls I'd set you up with," he chuckled, "Playin' for the other team, huh Sammy?"

Sam's face  _burned_. "No! No way," he argued, shaking his head so violently the car wavered, "That's not what it's about at all. We had a conversation about food last night and he says I need to expand my taste horizons!"

"Mhm. Your  _taste horizons_ , is that what they're calling it now?"

Sam smacked over Dean's sore tattoo, making the elder yelp a bit, as they pulled up to the parlor. He got out, Slurpee in hand, and brushed past Dean into the parlor. Baby beamed at Sam, then pouted. "That's not for me, is it?" the petite brunette pouted, just as Nick swept past her. 

"Sorry, Babygirl, get your own errand boy," he grinned, taking the Slurpee from Sam and grinning around the straw. He took a sip, licked his lips (holy shit, was his tongue forked?!) and gave a sound of happiness. "Mm, perfect. I really needed this, Sammy, thanks." He beamed at Sam, and Sam returned it, a bit lost in the ghost of dimples on Nick's face before Dean arrived. 

"Hey, Nick," he grinned. Nick chuckled and grinned at Dean.

"Hey you. Ready to get in the chair?" When Dean nodded, he led him back to the chair, Slurpee in hand. They chatted for a while, likely about the way the tattoo was healing. Sam watched as Alastair slipped into the parlor (when had he left? He'd been there when they walked in five minutes ago!), a blue Slurpee in hand, and pressed it into Baby's small fingers with a small grumble. The little woman giggled and kissed his cheek before they moved out of sight into a back room, causing Sam's brow to cock. Nick rolled his eyes as he prepped Dean's back. "Don't even ask. Baby and Gabriel... They have a really, _really_ weird kind of relationship. I don't try to understand it."

He shrugged and sat, one leg crossed over the other. He'd chosen something more casual today, jeans and an old tee shirt. It'd definitely been a while since he last wore something so casual, but he figured, if they were going out later, he might as well be comfortable, right? The needle started and Nick got to work, making small talk with Dean as he did so. Sam toyed with his phone, looking up only once when Alastair moved back into the room, suspicious blue and pink marks all over his throat, before grabbing his jacket and leaving for the night. Sam's attention returned to his phone for a moment before Nick spoke.

"So, Sammy, you decide on a tattoo yet or what?" he grinned, "Told Deany here I'd get you one for free for bein' such a good brother." Dean snorted, and Sam cleared his throat a bit awkwardly.

"I-I'm not sure," he replied, "I haven't ever considered it. Do you have a portfolio I could peek at?" Nick pulled away from Dean's back for a moment to point behind Sam to a black binder.

"All my good stuff's in there," he said with a smile, "Any size, any color. You pick."

Sam gave a small smile before Nick returned to his work. He opened the binder, looking over the beautiful masterpieces within. They were amazing works of art, things Sam would expect to see on paper rather than on skin. Some were portraits so realistic Sam expected them to move. Others were colors so vibrant it was like Nick had tattooed the rainbow right into their skin. Sam was so lost in the detail of the work, spending ages going every single picture, that he didn't even notice that Nick had finished the session for the day. 

"Hello? Earth to Sam?"

He looked up, Dean waving a hand in his face. "Oh, good, you're sentient. I thought you'd lost whatever was left of your brain somehow," he teased, slipping his shirt back on. Sam got his things and Nick got his as they said goodbye to Dean.

"I swear to God if you crash my car, Dean--" Sam warned, passing him the keys. Dean laughed.

"I won't, I won't," he chuckled, "I'll see you later." Then Dean was gone.

"Who's closing the shop if you're gone?" Sam questioned Nick, who just smiled. 

"Baby, Meg, and Ruby are closing tonight," he replied, "Which means the shop's doomed, so we better get out of here ASAP."

"Hey!" A short brunette argued, grinning with blood red lips and daggers in her eyes, "Watch it, Pops, or we may just trash your office."

"Meg, I'm about 90% sure Baby and Alastair did that already," the other, black haired woman grinned. She bit her lip and winked at Sam. "Have fun, handsome. Come back soon."

Nick just rolled his eyes and ushered Sam out of the parlor. "I swear to Christ they're all hornier than a room full of teenage boys," he muttered, shaking his head, "Anyway. That taco shop. You okay with a bike?" 

He led Sam to a shiny Harley, all black and red and waiting. "Yea, I'm fine with a bike," Sam replied with a small grin. Nick beamed and passed Sam the helmet before getting on and revving the engine. The sound echoed in the alley, and Sam cringed a bit at the loudness, but moved on. He settled on the bike, finding he had no problem pressing close up against Nick, pressing close to his back and wrapping his arms around his chest. "Ready."

Nick gave a nod and they were off, Sam unable to help his grin the whole way.


End file.
